


Peter The Tutor

by latethoughts



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Quick little drabble on a tutor lesson with Peter.





	Peter The Tutor

"In what layer of the atmosphere is ozone considered a pollutant?" the cutie with the perfect hair and chocolate eyes asked you. Peter had been tutoring you in Chem this term and you both couldn't help but have a slight crush on each other.

"Y/N" You wondered if he's ever kissed a girl? He hangs out with Ned and Michelle, sort of, so you'd imagine he wouldn't be too skilled.

"Y/N!" he spoke a bit louder. You jumped, crap you forgot the question!

"Umm," You twirled your hair and looked away, trying to stall him. He smirked, he knows you weren't listening, "I'm gonna go with D"

"It wasn't a multiple choice" he grinned, you smiled out of embarrassment then rested your head on the library table and groaned.

"To be completely honest with you Pete-Petey-Peterrr, uh, I think I'm going to fail that test" you admitted.

"I gave you homework to do while I..." he stopped himself. There's no way you two are close enough yet for him to reveal that he's THE Spiderman to you. He wished he could make it up to you each time he missed out on a session instead of doing 'work for Mr.Stark'.

"Don't worry I'm not blaming you for my laziness. Where do you go that's so important you miss out on $50 worth my time?" You asked. He licked and lips and shut the book. He's so cute when he gets nervous. This is your 10th study session, well 5th actually he cancels quite a bit.

This question really bothered him. He really wanted to tell you but you guys have only just recently hung out outside of your study sessions. You straightened my posture then leaned over the table.

"Although I'm not gifted with science, I am very good at English and psych so I know when someone is hiding something," you paused, he almost opened his mouth, "I also know when someone doesn't want to talk about it either" it was silent for a bit. Neither one of you were very good at making conversation.

"I'm going to go home and study, I'll see you tomorrow" you got up but were pulled back abruptly.

"Y/N, wait! There's something I need to ask you and it's probably going to be really awkward if you say no, then again if you say yes it could also be awkward but there's also the chance that things will turn out fine and please stop me if I'm rambling I know I'm sweating a bit right now it happens a lot when I'm around pretty girls, not necessarily pretty girls, I mean you're a lot different than the others, I'm not calling you not pretty, you're a lot prettier than pretty is what I'm trying to say I guess. Why haven't you s-stopped me from talking?" He asked with a desperate look on his face. You smiled gently and spoke softly.

"I don't like interrupting people, I'm pretty patient" you smiled again, "what did you need to ask me?" You asked him as you sat back down. He took a deep breath. This is the moment. Make or break time. Don't mess it up, Peter thought to himself.

"Would you do me the honour of going to prom...with me...as my date...at prom?" He asked, good one. Smooth.


End file.
